


Only for you, daddy

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom! Michael, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, top Jeremy!, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael teases Jeremy without knowing He has the biggest daddy kink. Smut ensues





	Only for you, daddy

Ask anyone who went to middleborough and they would tell you that Jeremy and Michael were attached to the hip. They never really did much without each other. So that’s why it was no surprise when they found themselves in Jeremy’s house, late at night searching for “gamer fuel” as they would call it.

Michael opened the freezer after slamming the fridge rather loudly. For some reason, everything was always significantly louder in the am hours. Jeremy would usually shush him but his dad wasn’t home so it didn’t really matter.

“How many hot pockets you want?” Michael said as he opened the box.

“Two is fine” Jeremy said as he was currently struggling with the bottle cap of the soda.

“Are you sure? That’s all your furry side wants?”

“I’m not a furry!” Jeremy practically yelled.

“Oh sure like I wouldn’t find your weird fursona drawings in your closet.”

“Oddly specific, Michael” Jeremy said with a devilish grin.

“Maybe one of us is a furry after all” He winked suggestively.

“Hell no that’s the one kink that didn’t make the list” Michael stated simply. Jeremy was going to say something when the beep from the microwave interrupted his thoughts.

“What the hell dude stop!” Jeremy said as he slapped Michaels hand away from the hot pocket. It was the same routine every time. Michael would be impatient, end up burning his hands and mouth and never let Jeremy hear the end of it.

“Cmonnnnn Jere I’m hungry” he drawled.

“No michael you gotta wait” He said moving the plate before Michael could protest.

“Yer not mY dad” Michael said mimicking the vine. Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he looked at Michael.

“Someone’s gotta be when you act like a child”

“Aww how sweet my very own Daddy Jeremy” Michael said teasingly. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. Why did Michael have to call him that? He didn’t know how much that word could really affect him. Even more so when Michael was saying it.

“If it stops you from burning yourself with hot pockets than I guess I am” Jeremy said as best as he could without stuttering. Michael had that fucking smirk plastered on his face that made Jeremy want to wipe it off.

“I’m so lucky huh? I have such a caring daddy” Michael said, voice mocksweet. He caught on to what this was doing to Jeremy.

“Michael s-stop.” Jeremy stated as he felt his pants become noticeably tighter.

“Stop what, Daddy?” Michael continued knowing full well how uncomfortable Jeremy was getting. Jeremy was about to talk when Michael left the kitchen with all the food and walked to Jeremy’s room. Jeremy just followed dumbly. He knew he couldn’t last much longer if Michael kept it up.

“Jere wheres the remote?” Michael asked as he searched the bed. In the am hours Michaels brain literally turned to mush. 

“Dude it’s literally right next to you” Jeremy pointed out. Michael just blushed slightly as he grabbed it. He began searching through the channels aimlessly. The two finally settled on a show and ate their food. When the boys were finally finished Michael cleared the bed and decided he would make one last attempt.

“Hey Jere?”

“Yeah Micah?”

“You’d make a really good dad someday” Jeremy smiled at the comment unaware of where Michael would go next.

“Yeah.. but you could be my daddy now” Jeremy choked yet again. He really couldn’t stop himself this time. In seconds he was hovering over Michael staring at him intently.

“Yeah? Tell daddy what you want then.” Jeremy said voice suddenly dropping with confidence. Michael gulped as he noticed the changes in his best friend. He wanted this yeah but he never expected it would be this easy.

“T-touch me please?” Michael asked unsure of the whole situation. He was into Jeremy but they never really talked about it. 

Jeremy leaned down to kiss Michael first. Once he was sure Michael was kissing him back he gently pulled Michaels bottom lip into his mouth. He bit it softly then massaged it with his tongue. Michael was already moaning which caused Jeremy to smirk inwardly. He then moved to kiss Michael again but quickly pushed his tongue past the other boys lips. Michael moaned again as Jeremy flicked his tongue lightly against Michaels. Michael was squirming under Jeremy desperate for any kind of friction.

“Not so fast baby boy” Jeremy said, voice low. He moved his hands to grip his wrists tightly and then sunk back down to kiss his neck. Jeremy made quick work of sucking love bites into Michaels exposed skin. Michael turned to give Jeremy more access and Jeremy just continued his work. He sucked roughly knowing that Michael would become flustered about them in the morning.

“I need you so much daddy” Michael said in between pants. His jeans were beyond tight right now and he needed anything.

“Already so hard for me baby boy” Jeremy said in a way that sent shivers down Michaels spine. Neither boy could believe that this was happening.

“Only for you” Michael responded. Jeremy moved to pull off Michaels shirt and then helped him get his pants off. Jeremy did the same for himself and moved to kiss down Michaels stomach teasingly. He kissed until he was at about his navel and then moved away.

“Come here” Jeremy demanded as he got off the bed. Michael followed and soon got the picture. He got on his knees and looked up at Jeremy.

“What are you waiting for? Suck daddy’s cock” Jeremy wasn’t really sure how dirty talk worked but it seemed to be just fine for Michael. Michael made quick work of removing Jeremy’s boxers and then licked a teasing stripe from the base to the tip. He then took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, dipping his tongue in his slit to gather all the precum that was leaking out.

Jeremy quickly moved a hand to Michaels hair and pulled roughly. Michael just moaned around his cock as he sunk deeper trying to take it all.

“Such a good boy, my good boy” Jeremy praised. Michael beamed at the praise so he continued to take more of Jeremy into his mouth. He gagged slightly but continued anyway, tears starting to stream down his face. 

Jeremy felt himself getting close so he reluctantly pulled Michael off of him.

“Get on the bed and show daddy how good you can be” He instructed. Michael scrambled onto the bed and laid down. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth hung open slightly. Jeremy marveled at the sight but soon reached into the bedside table to retrieve his bottle of lube.

“You were such a tease earlier so you’re gonna show daddy how good you can be” Jeremy said as he handed Michael the lube. Michael felt his cheeks go red as he opened the bottle and and poured some onto his fingers. He rubbed it in his hands before he moved one finger around his hole then pushed in.

“Nngh Daddy!” He moaned as he shut his eyes. He always thought of Jeremy whenever he did this. He slowly pushed the finger all the way in and then added a second one. Jeremy was already impossibly hard. How could he not be? Michael was making obscene noises and fucking himself with his own fingers. Jeremy watched as Michael scissored his fingers and curled them upwards to hit that certain spot. He moaned loudly as he focused on the feeling.

“That’s enough, baby boy” Jeremy said as he moved Michael so he was on his hands and knees. He moved closer to whisper in his ear.

“Tell daddy what you need” He said as he licked around the shell of his ear.

“I need you to fuck me! please daddy I’ve been so good for you! Please fuck me” Michael begged. Jeremy reached for the lube and made quick work of slicking himself up. He then moved to teasingly rub his length around Michaels hole before he went any further.

“No touching yourself, only I get to. Got it?” Jeremy asked as he placed his hands on Michaels hips.

“Yes daddy” was all Michael said as he waited. Jeremy finally pushed in slowly. Michael was a mess of moans as he tried to push back against Jeremy. The paler boy just kept his pace agonizingly slow. He wanted Michael to beg for it. He wanted to hear all those sweet noises that came from him.

“Daddy please! I can take it! Just fuck me already” Michael begged.

“Such a needy little thing aren’t you?” Jeremy said as he pushed all the way in finally bottoming out. He then pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in before Michael could protest. Michael was whimpering as he eagerly met Jeremy’s thrusts. Jeremy used his hands to still Michaels hips as he focused on finding that spot. He shifted his angle until he heard the most obscene noise from Michael that night. He made quick work of slamming back into him to hit that spot as much as he could.

“So fucking good daddy! Ah” Michael exclaimed as he focused on the feeling. Jeremy smirked as he continued his rough pace. He felt the familiar feeling cooling in his stomach so he moved one hand to Michaels dripping cock. He began to pump him slowly and then picked up the pace. He made sure to thumb over Michaels slit and pump him expertly.

“I’m so c-close” Michael stated as he tried his best not to come. He wanted to be a good boy for Jeremy but it was really hard.

“Come for me baby boy” Jeremy instructed. That was all Michael needed to finally let go. The combined feeling of Jeremy’s thrusts and his pumps were too much for him. He came hard, thick spurts of white flooding out of him as he rode out his orgasm. Jeremy worked him through it, lazily pumping him until Michael was through. 

He pulled out and Michael was on him in seconds. He pushed Jeremy onto his back and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around his head and then flattened his tongue so he could take Jeremy all the way. Jeremy was bucking his hips into Michaels mouth but neither boy really cared at the moment. Michael moved a hand to cup his balls and moaned around him. Jeremy finally came down Michaels throat, and Michael swallowed every last drop. He pulled off but continued to lap at his head, taking all the cum Jeremy had produced.

“Such a good boy for me” Jeremy said as he came down from his high. Michael continued until he was satisfied and then slumped down next to him.

“Only for you” Michael said. Jeremy smiled as he pulled Michael closer to him. They were both incredibly sleepy so Jeremy rested his head on Michaels shoulder and they both fell asleep.


End file.
